Mieux vaut tard que jamais !
by COC
Summary: Traduction de Lindystar. Iruka en a plus qu'assez des missions en retard ! A problemes imposants, mesures imposantes !


Déclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire, qui est une traduction de LindyStar.

Better late than never

Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

C'était un beau et lumineux Lundi après-midi ; les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, et dans la salle des missions, Umino Iruka était absolument furieux.

« Je te jure, Genma, vous autre jounins vous n'avez pas un quelconque respect pour le protocole ! » fulminait le chuunin à la cicatrice, tamponnant violemment « approuvé » sur le rapport très en retard qu'il venait juste de recevoir de la part d'Anko.

« Tout ça me rend simplement _malade _et _fatigué_ ! Cette attitude, juste parce que vous êtes les oh-si-grand-et-tout-puissant jounins que vous êtes, vous vous permettez par conséquent d'être _complètement_ et _totalement_ fainéants ! »

Le senbon de Genma commença à osciller de façon coupable alors qu'il allait s'allonger contre le mur, à côté de Raidou qui était assis, mettant les dernières touches finales sur son rapport de mission non-en-retard. Asuma, qui était adossé au mur en attendant de voir Kurenai apparaître, fronça les sourcils, ses doigts bougèrent brusquement et il s'alluma une cigarette.

« Et donc, que comptes-tu faire à ce propos ? » Questionna Raidou, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son rapport.

Iruka était dans un tel état qu'il lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit concernant les punitions :

« Le prochain jounin qui entre dans cette pièce avec un rapport en retard… Je le fesse. »

Asuma s'étrangla dans son aspiration, Raidou eut l'air horrifié, Genma faillit lâcher son senbon, Iruka rougit, et Hatake Kakashi déambula nonchalamment dans la pièce.

« Yo ! » Salua-t-il, se dirigeant le dos courbé vers la table derrière laquelle Iruka était assis.

« Désolé, je suis en retard, c'est parce que vous voyez, il y avait ce… » Il s'arrêta net en voyant le léger rosissement sur le visage d'Iruka s'étaler et devenir rouge brique, atteignant même ses oreilles.

« Maa, vous vous sentez bien Iruka-sensei ? » Interrogea-t-il, faisant le tour du bureau pour presser le dos de ses doigts contre le front d'Iruka, comme cherchant à dépister une fièvre.

Iruka inspira très profondément, avala difficilement, et se redressa précautionneusement, directement dans l'espace personnel de Kakashi.

« J'ai la pêche, Kakashi-kun » ronronna-t-il. Oui, ronronna, tout en empoignant les poignets de Kakashi d'une main brune.

Kakashi, venant juste de s'être réveillé et d'avoir trébuché hors du lit dans les temps pour pouvoir rendre son rapport en retard au sexy sensei qu'il savait occupé à gérer le bureau des missions à cette heure particulière, Kakashi inclina la tête sur le côté en signe de confusion. 'Est-ce que je rêve ?' Songea-t-il, fixant l'endroit où les doigts d'Iruka étaient ancrés lâchement, autour de son poignet osseux. 'Il a bien dit qu'il avait 'la pêche' ?'

« Vous par contre, Kakashi-kun, vous avez été vraiment très _très_… méchant. » Continua Iruka avec la version sexy de la 'voix du professeur'.

Kakashi resta immobile, commençant à présent à paniquer alors qu'il s'assurait à lui-même que non, il ne rêvait pas, et oui, Iruka avait en effet dit qu'il avait 'la pêche'. 'Oh bon sang', songea-t-il, 'Iruka l'a finalement perdue ! Enseigner à tous ces rejetons de l'enfer a fini par l'avoir, après toutes ces années il a perdu l'esprit !'

« Votre rapport, j'en ai peur, est _de nouveau_ en retard, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir… vous _punir_. » La façon dont Iruka prononça 'punir' ressemblait à une invitation pour un dessert criminel, ou peut-être une position sexuelle.

'Punissez-moi sensei, siiiiiiii-vouuuuuuuuuussss-pllllaaaaaaaaaaaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîtttttt puuuuuuuuuuuniiiiiiiiissez-moooooooooaaaaaaaaaa !' hurlait le Kakashi de son for intérieur, comme le fan pervers qu'il était, et avant que Kakashi puisse revenir à la réalité pour traiter avec le professeur potentiellement cinglé, il se retrouva allonger sur les genoux d'Iruka, un 'slap' tranchant appliqué sur ses fesses.

Asuma lâcha son cigare, Raidou lâcha son crayon, Genma lâcha son senbon, Iruka fessa Kakashi et Kakashi, eh bien, Kakashi fut fessé. Durement.

« Si jamais _(smack)_ je vous reprends _(smack)_ à rendre votre rapport en retard _(smack)_ encore une fois _(smack)_ je peux vous assurer _(slap)_ que jamais plus _(smack)_ vous ne serez capable _(smack)_ de _marcher_ droit _(smack)_ ni même de sortir _(spank)_ et encore moins de _faire_ une mission _(smack)_ ! Me _(smack)_ suis-je _(smack)_ bien _(smack)_ fait _(spank)_ comprendre _(spank)_ ! » La tirade d'Iruka était finie.

Les protestations de Kakashi faisaient un peu du genre :

« Hey ! (smack) Qu'est-ce que vous ! (smack) Vous venez juste de ! (smack) Ouch ! (slap) Allez oh ! (smack) Arrêtez-ça ! (smack) OW ! (smack) Hé oh ! (spank) Stop ! (smack) OW ! (smack) Tout sauf ça ! (smack) Mais arrêtez ! (smack) Aie-ouille ! (spank) Iruka ! (spank)"

Quand il eut fini, Iruka lâcha le dos de la veste à Kakashi, et le jounin sauta immédiatement de ses genoux, roula sous le bureau et se redressa sur ses pieds, une lueur indignée dans, eh bien, son œil, et ses deux mains couvrant son arrière-train.

« Merci pour votre travail acharné, shinobi-san, » dit Iruka d'un ton léger, rapprochant sa chaise du bureau et tamponnant un sceau d'approbation sur le rapport en retard de Kakashi. Il y eut un moment de silence absolu avant que tous les jounin ne réagissent soudainement. Asuma fuit par la porte, Raidou et Genma prirent la fenêtre et Kakashi se télé-transporta le plus loin possible d'ici.

Et malheureusement pour Iruka, quand il fit son service suivant en salle des missions, tous les rapports, sans exception, censés être rendus à ce moment-là, étaient en retard.

Merci beaucoup à Brisenouille, dont les conseils avisés m'ont permis de corriger nombre d'erreurs étourdies… C'est là que l'on remarque que je ne me relis jamais… ;p

Merci encore non seulement pour cette fic, mais aussi pour l'autre…


End file.
